


Writing Letters

by Mustachebabs



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Actually pretty canon compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Sometimes it is best to write down our feelings in order to express them.





	Writing Letters

Both of the inhabitants of Room 22 were at their desk, busy with quill in hand working on a letter to send home. The start of the semester had been an interesting one, to say the least. What had begun as a rooming confusion, had brought along other  _types_  of it in the past month. Completely unaware of it, the two roommates had written a very similar letter despite their different lexicons.

Elphaba was the first one to look away from her letter, rubbing at the bridge of her nose were her reading glasses came to rest. Her roommate was the infuriating type, that bubbly and exuberant attitude was entirely too much. The blonde was, really, like nothing she’d met before. Yet, it made her stomach stir and knot to see her undress out of those pretentious outfits. Elphaba wanted to know what was underneath those perfectly curled blonde ringlets, hear Galinda recite just to hear her voice, and hold those curves close to her thin figure.

This would not do. Covering her face with her hands, Elphaba let out a sigh. With these newfound feelings, this confusion had quickly become quite an inconvenience to her studies. Although she was entirely too aware of her predicament, Elphaba was oblivious that Galinda was going through quite the same issues just on the other end of Room 22.

Galinda’s pink quill paused for a moment as she bounced her feet under her desk. How else could she tell her dearest mumsie and popsicle that she was having the time of her life at Shiz? That what had started as a mistake was turning into a crush? What advice would her parents give her so she could follow her heart at its full potential?

Pondering about this made her wish more than ever that she could get closer to Elphaba. Her smart but reserved roommate could resolve anything. And that skin! Galinda wanted nothing more than to touch its softness, it was apparent to anyone that laid eyes on Elphaba that her skin was immensely tender. That also meant, that others had to look at her, and Galinda did not want to share the sight of her roommate with anyone else.

In the midst of these exciting thoughts, the blonde knocked her knee on the bottom of her desk from bouncing her feet too fervently. Galinda let out a yelp as a wave of pain struck up her leg from the hit.

“Ow!” She held her knee as she waited for the pain to pass with her eyes shut tight.

“Are you ok, Galinda?”

Elphaba was exceptionally nimble and she was at the blonde’s side by the time Galinda opened her eyes. Managing to nod, she looked away in embarrassment, this wasn’t the reason under which she’d want her roommate to be so close to her. Reaching over to examine the hit, Elphaba hesitated a moment before touching the pale skin. There was no rejection from her roommate, so she caressed her thin fingers over Galinda’s knee softly, it seemed it wouldn’t bruise. Elphaba let out a sigh, happy that her roommate’s perfect skin was undamaged.

“You’ll be okay, no broken bones.” Elphaba added with a smile as she straightened up to go back to her desk.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed her name on the letter above the desk. It was written on pink ink, as was the rest of the letter, but there were hearts framing her name on each side. Elphaba quickly looked away, hoping that Galinda didn’t notice there was a blush building on her cheeks.

Remembering on her own accord what was above her desk, the blonde was the one to be mortified at the contents she’d included on her letter. Her roommate was a saint though, as Elphaba walked back to her desk without another word. The night went on without either one noticing just how rushed the other’s pulse was. It wasn’t until Galinda got up to get ready for bed that Elphaba dared to look away from her desk.

This would drive her insane, Elphaba wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t inquire about what she’d seen. Especially if it remotely meant her feelings might be reciprocated in any way. At the very least, she could put her mind to rest.

“Say, Galinda, could I talk to you?” Elphaba started, standing from her desk.

A cold chill ran down the blonde’s spine and it wasn’t because she’d been changing into her nightgown. This was it. Why had she hit her knee and gotten herself in this predicament? Her mind had gone through at least a hundred bad scenarios by the time she turned to face her roommate.

“Yes, Elphie?” Perhaps the nickname would lessen the blow, Galinda had never heard any aversion to it from her roommate. That meant she liked it, right? That’s what the blonde hoped for.

“I’ve been working on a letter today as well and well…” Elphaba cleared her throat before continuing. “I’m not as keen on decorative matters and I was hoping perhaps you’d take a look at it for me?”

The request threw Galinda off for a moment, but she nodded. Anything to help Elphaba. With a small smile, the letter was handed to her and the blonde read through it. In the letter, Elphaba spoke fondly of her classes and of her roommate… Who she thought of very dearly… That was definitely the blonde’s name on Elphaba’s perfectly cursive handwriting. Galinda could have positively fainted from the excitement.

“Elphie… Do you really mean it?” The blonde asked as she looked up from the letter.

A nod was the response a suddenly shy Elphaba managed. Galinda gleefully hugged her roommate then, this couldn’t have possibly worked out any better! Parting after a moment, the blonde let out a delighted breath as she looked at her still astonished roommate.

“I like you too, Elphie!” Galinda said for good measure.

Both girls smiled at each other, they’d both have to edit their letters to reflect the developing events of tonight. 


End file.
